wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam's Singing Skit
Sam's Singing Skit is a scene when Sam sings Wiggles songs and other songs while he's either himself, Professor Singalottasonga and the yellow Wiggle. Gallery SamSingingHereComeTheWiggles.jpg|Sam singing "Here Come The Wiggles" in "The Wiggles: Take on the World" SamSingingHoopDeeDoo.jpg|Sam singing "Hoop-Dee-Doo!" I'mAlwaysYourFriend.jpg|Sam as Shorty singing "I'm Always Your Friend" RadioHeads.jpg|Sam as Shorty singing "Radio Heads" ShortySingingIncriminate.jpg|Sam as Shorty singing "Incriminate" ShortySingingALittleTownCalledTullamana.jpg|Sam as Shorty singing "A Little Town Called Tullamana" SamMoranSingingChristmasBarcarolle.png|Sam singing "Christmas Bacarolle" in "Santa's Rockin'!" SamSingingWags,StopYourBarking!.png|Sam singing "Wags, Stop Your Barking!" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse19.jpg|Sam as Professor Singalottasonga singing "Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby)" in "S.S Feathersword" ProfessorSingalottasongaSingingSydneyBarcarolle.jpg|Sam as Professor Singalottasonga singing "Sydney Barcarolle" in "Sailing Around the World" DapperDaveSinging.jpg|Sam as Dapper Dave singing ProfessorSingalottasongaSinginginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam as Professor Singalottasongs singing in "Wiggledancing! USA" DaveSingingHaveaHappyBirthday,Captain.jpg|Sam as Dave singing "Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" SamSingingLights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!.jpg|Sam singing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" in "Wiggledancing Tour" SamSingingDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Sam singing "Dorothy's Dance Party" SamSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Sam singing "The Monkey Dance" SamSingingBrownGirlintheRing.jpg|Sam singing "Brown Girl in the Ring" SamSingingSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Sam singing "Sailing Around the World" SamSingingSwimLikeaFish.jpg|Sam singing "Swim Like a Fish" SamSingingHereCometheChicken.jpg|Sam singing "Here Come the Chicken" SamSingingTheCaptain'sWavyWalk.jpg|Sam singing "The Captain's Wavy Walk" SamSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Sam singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" in "Wiggledancing!" SamSinging.jpg|Sam singing in "Wiggledancing!" SamSingingHello,We'reTheWiggles.jpg|Sam singing "Hello, We're The Wiggles" SamSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|Sam singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" SamSingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Sam singing "Joannie Works with One Hammer" SamSingingLookBothWays.jpg|Sam singing "Look Both Ways" SamSingingHereComesaBear.jpg|Sam singing "Here Comes a Bear" SamSingingRingaDingaDingDong!.jpg|Sam singing "Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding Dong!" SamSingingEverybodyDance!.jpg|Sam singing "Everybody Dance!" SamSingingOohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Sam singing "Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" SamSingingHereCometheReindeer.jpg|Sam singing "Here Come the Reindeer" SamSingingGreatBigManinRed.jpg|Sam singing "Great Big Man in Red" SamSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Sam singing "Romp Bomp A Stomp" SamSingingDancetheOobyDoo.jpg|Sam singing "Dance the Ooby Doo" SamSingingMoveYourArmsLikeHenry.jpg|Sam singing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" SamSingingMusicwithMurray.jpg|Sam singing "Music with Murray" SamSingingPlayYourGuitarWithMurray.jpg|Sam singing "Play Your Guitar with Murray" SamSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Sam singing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" SamSingingBump-A-Deedle.jpg|Sam singing "Bump-a-Deedle" SamSingingTeddyBear'sBigDayOut.jpg|Sam singing "Teddy Bears' Big Day Out" SamSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Sam singing "Fruit Salad" SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Sam singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" SamSingingWe'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Sam singing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" SamSingingQuackQuack.jpg|Sam singing "Quack Quack" SamSingingHotPotato.jpg|Sam singing "Hot Potato" SamSingingGo,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|Sam singing "Go, Go, Go! Medley" SamSingingonABC.jpg|Sam singing on "ABC" SamSingingWiggleandLearn.jpg|Sam singing "Wiggle and Learn" in "Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn" SamSinginginGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam singing in "Getting Strong!" SamSingingGettingStrong!.jpg|Sam singing "Getting Strong!" SamSingingWhentheMusicStops.jpg|Sam singing "When the Music Stops" SamSingingTheFiveSenses.jpg|Sam singing "The Five Senses" SamSingingABirdFlewAroundOnABrightSunnyDay.jpg|Sam singing "A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day" SamSingingSmellYourWayThroughTheDay.jpg|Sam singing "Smell Your Way Through The Day" FingersStandingVeryTall4.jpg|Sam singing "Fingers Standing Very Tall" SamSingingTheSportingSalsa.jpg|Sam singing "The Sporting Salsa" SamSingingGoodbyeFromTheWiggles.jpg|Sam singing "Goodbye From The Wiggles" in "Getting Strong!" epilogue SamSinginginLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Sam singing in "Language and Literacy" SamSingingAFrogWentAWalking.jpg|Sam singing "A Frog Went A-Walking" SamSingingDisforDorothy.jpg|Sam singing "D is for Dorothy" SamSingingCiao,Everybody!.jpg|Sam singing "Ciao, Everybody!" SamSingingISpy.jpg|Sam singing "I Spy" SamSingingThisOneIsDifferent.jpg|Sam singing "This One Is Different" SamSingingBeach,Beach,SandyBeach.jpg|Sam singing "Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach" SamSinginginLanguageandLiteracyEpilogue.jpg|Sam singing in "Language and Literacy" epilogue SamMoranSingingSkiptoMyLou.jpg|Sam singing "Skip to My Lou" in the Hot Potato Recording Studios SamSingingatWigglesWorld.jpg|Sam singing at the Wiggles World theme park SamSingingWagstheDog.jpg|Sam singing "Wags the Dog" SamSingingatSixFlags.jpg|Sam singing at Six Flags SamasanOldMan.jpg|Sam as an old man singing "This Old Man" in "Pop Go The Wiggles!" SamSingingPopGoestheWeasel.jpg|Sam singing "Pop Goes the Weasel" SamSingingSkipToMyLou.jpg|Sam singing "Skip To My Lou" SamSingingMurrayHadaTurtle.jpg|Sam singing "Murray Had a Turtle" SamSingingHickoryDickoryDock.jpg|Sam singing "Hickory Dickory Dock" SamSingingHereWeGoRoundtheMulberryBush.jpg|Sam singing "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush" SamSingingPussycat,Pussycat.jpg|Sam singing "Pussycat, Pussycat" SamSingingTeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround.jpg|Sam singing "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" SamSingingMaryHadaLittleLamb.jpg|Sam singing "Mary Had a Little Lamb" SamSingingTwoFineGentleman.jpg|Sam singing "Two Fine Gentleman" SamSingingHeyDiddleDiddle.jpg|Sam singing "Hey Diddle Diddle" SamSingingFrereJacques.jpg|Sam singing "Frere Jacques" SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar(Non-Live).jpg|Sam singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Non-Live)" SamSingingIncyWincySpider.jpg|Sam singing "Incy Wincy Spider" SamSingingLittleMissMuffet.jpg|Sam singing "Little Miss Muffet" SamSingingTheFarmerInTheDell.jpg|Sam singing "The Farmer In The Dell" SamSingingRingARingO'Rosy.jpg|Sam singing "Ring-A-Ring O' Rosy" SamSingingOrangesandLemons.jpg|Sam singing "Oranges and Lemons" SamSingingMissPollyHadADolly.jpg|Sam singing "Miss Polly Had A Dolly" SamSingingJackandJill.jpg|Sam singing "Jack and Jill" SamSingingLavendersBlue.jpg|Sam singing "Lavenders Blue" SamSingingLittleBoPeep.jpg|Sam singing "Little Bo Peep" SamSingingChi-Baba,Chi-Baba.jpg|Sam singing "Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" SamSingingDidYouEverSeeaLassie?.jpg|Sam singing "Did You Ever See a Lassie?" SamSingingDryBones.jpg|Sam singing "Dry Bones" SamSingingJingleBells.jpg|Sam singing "Jingle Bells" SamSingingLavendersBlue-2008.jpg|Sam singing "Lavender's Blue" 2008 version SamSingingYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Sam singing "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" in the video of the same name SamSingingDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Sam singing "Dr. Knickerbocker" ASailorWenttoSea4.jpg|Sam singing "A Sailor Went to Sea" SamSingingOneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|Sam singing "One Finger, One Thumb" SamSingingTheShimmieShake.jpg|Sam singing "The Shimmie Shake" SamSingingTheBananaBoatSong.jpg|Sam singing "The Banana Boat Song" SamSingingIDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam singing "I Drive The Big Red Car" SamSingingFollowtheLeader.jpg|Sam singing "Follow the Leader" SamSingingSwingingonaSwing.jpg|Sam singing "Swinging on a Swing" SamSingingWe'reAllFriends.jpg|Sam singing "We're All Friends" SamSingingSingaSongofSixpence.jpg|Sam singing "Sing a Song of Sixpence" in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" SamSingingOldKingCole.jpg|Sam singing "Old King Cole" SamSingingHumptyDumpty.jpg|Sam singing "Humpty Dumpty" SamSingingWhatAreLittleBoysMadeOf?.jpg|Sam singing "What Are the Little Boys Made Of?" SamSingingTheChickenWalk.jpg|Sam singing "The Chicken Walk" in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" SamSingingKangarooJumping.jpg|Sam singing "Kangaroo Jumping" SamSingingTheLionIsKing.jpg|Sam singing "The Lion is King" SamSingingThePoorKing.jpg|Sam singing 'The Poor King" GoToSleep,LittleWinnie.jpg|Sam singing "Go to Sleep, Little Winnie" SamSingingCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Sam singing "Clean Your Teeth" SamSingingWe'reWatchingtheClownsFallDown.jpg|Sam singing "We're Watching the Clowns Fall Down" in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" SamSingingonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Sam singing on "Carols in the Domain" SamMoranSingingOHolyNight.jpg|Sam singing "O Holy Night" on "Carols in the Domain" SamMoranSingingAdvanceAustraliaFair.jpg|Sam singing "Advance Australia Fair" SamSingingOliveOil.jpg|Sam singing "Olive Oil" SamSingingEnglandSwings.jpg|Sam singing "England Swings" SamSingingCook,Captain,Cook!.jpg|Sam singing "Cook, Captain, Cook!" SamSingingCleanYourTeeth-2010.jpg|Sam singing "Clean Your Teeth" 2010 SamSingingWeThreeKings.jpg|Sam singing "We Three Kings" SamSingingTheLittleDrummerBoy.jpg|Sam singing "The Little Drummer Boy" SamMoranSingingSupercalifragilisticexpialidocious.jpg|Sam singing "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" WhoAmI?.jpg|Sam singing "Who Am I?" on "Play Along with Sam" I'veGot.jpg|Sam singing "I've Got" SamandtheBamBamBinos-(CanYou)DancetotheBeat.jpg|Sam singing "(Can You) Dance to the Beat" Cuckoo.jpg|Sam singing "Cuckoo" SamSingingSpaghetti.jpg|Sam singing "Spaghetti" Rainbows.jpg|Sam singing "Rainbows" It'sYourBirthday.jpg|Sam singing "It's Your Birthday" SamSingingShortnin'Bread.jpg|Sam singing "Shortnin' Bread" Santa'sComing.jpg|Sam singing "Santa's Coming" BOO!.png|Sam singing "BOO!" 2ED826DA00000578-0-image-a-33_1448585461998.jpg|Sam singing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" Category:Scenes Category:Music Skits Category:Galleries Category:Scene Galleries